Nel's good time
by talavera44
Summary: Nel and grimmjow meet up in the desert and have some .. Fun.   Grimmjow having blue fur. Beastlyn


It was a normal every day thing in Hueco Mundo hollows defending themselfs from the attacking hollows. One perhaps turning into a high classed hollow and the other dieing out. Though this was not the case for Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. She was standing around looking at the dull area of the desert she lived in. A light sigh escpaing her parting lips as she was bored with life in the desert but also sexualy lonely. Since she couldnt just go up to a hollow and ask for sex. She might as well be telling them to eat them.. Plus she was a mix breed of a human and a horse ( Centuar ). So with her own lower being having a horse's body it would be odder for her to ask much more normal hollow men to mate with her. Since it was like having sex with the whole thing anyways so she stood around some days or walked around. Maybe even partake in eatting a hollow and what not. Though today was going to be much funner for her because little did she know a certian panther hollow, Grimmjow Jagerjaquez was stalking her from had a big enough liking for her and They knew each other enough to call one another by there frist names , so eatting her was not on his list for the day

. He slowly began to creep up near her , soon enough he was siting infront of her fighting back his sheath's earge to poke out his needy length. She looked down to the panther hollow and spoke gently to him. " Hi grimmjow. What's up? " He replyed by saying " Nothing really. Eating a few hollows and defending myself. You ? " Her reposne being " Same with yours expect i didnt eat any hollows today. " As she said this her eyes began to check the other's panther figure out. He looked so strong .. So big .. So tasty she thought as soon enough grimmjow found her spacing out. " Hey you okay ? " He asked as he nudged his fairly large paw on her leg. This caused her to shiver from his touch as she woke up from her train of thought. She bit her lip as she looked down to the clueless grimmjow. Her hooves slowly began to walk forward till the panther hollow's face was at her fairly large moist opening.

Her folds beging to be licked and it's moistness driping on the other's nose. He shivered himself as he quickly placed both his paws up on the inner part of her two mare legs and began to hungryly lap his tounge across the wet folds. Manging to wedgeing inside of it and lap at it much harder for the female while she herself was letting out loud moans with her face lit up brightly as she felt the other plunge his tounge in and out of her eager opening. He pressed his face in more , his nose sniffing at the scent she gave out as he felt himself grow from his sheath, his barbed tip and a inch of his shaft as he felt the female shiver again. This was becaus she was getting close and grimmjow deicded to push her further over that point. His tounge plunged in as deep as he could get it and began to lap at her inner walls , tasting every bit of her. She only lasted for a few mintues before she squirted out her warm lquid onto the other's slick feline tounge. He eargerly laped it all up and sallowed it down.

Then he had walked out front under her and sat down infront of him. She was panting from the feline's great job at pleaseing her while she watched him lick at his lips before lowering herself down so she was siting down with her mare knees bended down. Her humaoind half leaning down and opening the panther's legs up for herself so she could get what she watched. His length.

She didnt start at his sheath. she wanted to taste every bit of that panther she could so she lowered her head down lower to his rather large orbs. Her lips pressing on the two as her tounge out reached along the two. Rubbing them with her tounge as she tasted his musky sweat of them. The scent comign from them only made her more eager to tate them as she palced her tounge from the small space from his own entrace to his balls and dragedh er tounge up all the way from there to her balls till her tounge met his sheath. Then draging her tounge back down to that spot before laping her tounge rapidly at the two. During this all He was panting liek an eager cat as she pleased his large orbs. His length startign to grow out in a few mintues of her licking.

She leaned her head up to it and took the tip and threei nchs ofi t into her mouth. Sucking on it as earger as ever as her teeth carefuly glided along the shaft further adding to the intesne pleasure she was giving the feline. More and more of his shaft growing out as her tounge wraped around the barb covered shaft of it. Her mouth closing on it more as she sucked on it harder for him. Her hand moving to his spit covered orbs that she fondled nicely for him as she sucked him off. By then his length was fully out. A Eight inch feline barbed length she was sucking down slowly till her nose pressed in the small patch of fur around his base. Deepthoarting the last bits of it down her thoart happyily.

Aftew a good five minutes grrimjow had climbed himself onto her so his paws pressed on her mare body with his back legs moving around with his hips. Because he was mouth fucking the female quite roughly. Her eyes closing tightly as she gaged on the large.. Thick length in her mouth. This went on for a few minutes before his massive orbs tesned up. His length throbing and his tip began to spurt out his thick feline seed down her thoart. He filled it all the way up to her mouth as he kept going quite hard. Making her slip it out of her mouth as she gluped it all down while the rest of it went all over her face. This image pleased him as he dismounted her head and walked over behide her. She happyily curled her tail up and he placedh is front paws on her hips. then out strechedh is back legs to place them on her own while his length's barby tip plunge into that wet warmness. Teaseing it as he pushedi t in and out. Precum shooting out inside of her.

He wasted no time and ramed his hips forward. Plunging his thick length deep inside her large moist opening. He let out a loud groan as he felt like he thrusted himself into a very hot jelly substance. Her walls were so wet and ozzy feeling that he was in bliss as so was she. His barbs gliding along her walls as he began to move his hips back and fourrth. Rapidly humping the female centuar with his length. His large size abled him to give her powerful trhsuts that madeh er moan out in great pleasure while his barbs added to it. Her juice sqiurting out the sides from his length during vairous thrusts. his precum shooting out inside her as he plunged it in deeper and harder. It was quite the ertoic sitie to see him spread out his back legs and place them on the female's hind legs with his front legs interlocking now around her waist as he humped her greatly with his large length into her jelly like opening.

This went on for nine minutes before he felt his tenseion rise. She also felt herself come to it. His humps becoming harder. There noises becoming louder before Grrimjow's massive furry orbs tensed up greatly and he released a great ammount of his feline seed deep inside her jelly like opening and filled it up all the way to it's rim. Then he drawn his hips back and slowly began to walk backwards till he was out of the panting female. He himself was also panting as walked infront of the female and gave her cheeks a few licks as she happyily licked back. They both had a pretty good time with each other.


End file.
